Dinner and a Show
by Glacey
Summary: Just a oneshot of Green trying to decide how he wants to propose to Red, including an accidental mishap in grocery lists and other funny things. Originalshipping, RedxGreen, GreenxRed


_What in Arceus' name brought me down to a level like this? _Green thought in his mind as he glanced out into the living room from the hallway of his house. His eyes darted from Red sitting on the couch to the small mouse that was playing with his Eevee at the raven heads feet. A scowl creased his face. _Oh yeah...the same adorable red eyed trainer that constantly occupies my mind. That's who._

The gym leader sighed. After all the years they had been dating he could not for the life of him figure out why he loved Red so much. His skin was so pale due to all the years the former champion had spent on Mt. Silver, his jet black hair framed his perfectly sculpted childlike face, or was it his alluring, piercing red eyes that seemed to break through Greens defense every time they locked eyes? Green wasn't sure. But he knew now that he wanted to make the young man his and nobody else's.

"Psst..." Green attempted to get the yellow mouse's attention without attracting Red's. Even though he knew barely anything could summon the former champions eyes from the TV once a certain childhood cartoon came on. "Hey, Pikachu!" He whispered a little harsher than before.

To his delight Pikachu's ears perked up, catching the gym leader's hints. The mouse ran over to him, curious of why he wanted him and yet cautious as to the sudden change in attention. After all they were rivals vying for Red's attention.

Green motioned for the mouse to follow him as he entered the small office room just across the hall from the living room. The mouse slowed to a walk and kept its steady coal black eyes on Green, unsure of whether he should trust the man or not. In the near past Green had tried some maneuvers to kick Pikachu out of the house to get Red's attention. And the mouse could only imagine in horror what the two did in his absence.

Once Pikachu was in the office Green peeked out into the hallway to see if anyone had followed. When he finished he quietly shut the door and turned and walked over to his computer desk where various sheets of paper decorated the Oakwood desk. He cleared off a little spot for Pikachu to sit. He pat the spot. "Come here for a second."

Pikachu looked Green over, still unsure but after seeing the plea go through Greens emerald eyes the mouse complied.

The gym leader quickly grabbed a small sheet of paper and walked over to the door again. "I'm gonna send Red to the store." He notified the mouse before he exited the office.

He cleared his throat once he stood in the doorway to the living room. Red slowly shifted his gaze from the flashy TV to Green. The gym leader held out a list to him. "I need you to run to the store to pick some things up for me. Alright?" He asked, hoping that Red wouldn't catch on to his intentions.

Red blinked a few times then nodded. Green had often enough sent him to the store to pick up some things before, so this wasn't unusual. "Where's Pikachu?"

Green silently cursed in his head, suddenly reminded of the fact that Pikachu and Red never went anywhere without the other. He hastily covered the space between him and Red, turned off the TV using the remote and forcefully shoved the list at Red. "Probably out playing with Eevee, here's the list. See ya later. Bye!"

Before Red could surmise what had just happened he was left with a confused expression on the doorstep to Greens house. Deciding not to question Green he shrugged and walked off in the direction of the store.

The gym leader had already made his way back to the office. Slowly opening the door, he half expected a vicious thunderbolt attack from an angry Pikachu but was greeted with nothing. Instead he peeked his head through to make sure all was safe. Pikachu had been obediently waiting in the spot Green left him. The brunette sighed.

"Alright. Here's the gist. I know you won't like this but. I...I want to propose to Red." Green managed to inform the mouse.

Pikachu froze for a few seconds and blinked his eyes. After a few eerie seconds of silence the mouse had burst out laughing.

Slightly appalled Green narrowed his eye brows. "What's so funny?"

xxxxxxxx_** At the Store **_xxxxxxx

The automatic doors opened, granting him entry to the store. Red stepped in and looked around. The store was not actually that busy even though it was about midday.

Red, not having looked at the list Green handed him before he left, glanced at it to only see it had two items listed. He quickly scanned it and then looked up once again to see where the items were. Then promptly froze as a red hue consumed his face. Shocked, he looked back over the list and checked again. Still two items listed. Red gulped. _Shampoo..._ He thought over in his head. _...and condoms..._ Wait. Red read over it again. _Condoms._ No matter how much he hoped, the word never changed.

Green should've known to never send him out to buy ithose/i nor other things relating to that. The raven head gulped and shoved the list in his pocket, hoping no one else had read it and quickly made his way over to the aisle hoping to just grab a box and leave.

To his dismay when he got there. He was too overwhelmed by the variety in brands. Cursing in his mind, he also never recalled seeing the boxes of the ones Green and him had used before. This, needless to say, was going to take a while.

xxxxxxxx_ **At Greens House **_xxxxxxxxx

Green had an entire six paged document typed up of the various proposal methods he had come up with over the past month, as well as the one's his sister had contributed. After a few clicks of his mouse he had the document opened and turned to Pikachu.

"This is what I have so far." He told the mouse. A voice in the back of his head was second guessing whether he should've asked for the mouse's help. "I figured since you hang out with Red so often, you're practically an appendage, that'd you'd know what method he'd like best..." A faint blush crept across his face as he realized just how ridiculous he probably sounded.

Pikachu blinked a couple of times, his eyes scanning the computer screen. After a few seconds he pointed at a sentence and turned to Green. "Pikaaaa, chu pi pi!"

Green cocked his hand and watched the gestures Pikachu was making. "You want me to highlight this and put it at the bottom of the document?" He guessed as Pikachu waved over that specific sentence and pointed down at the desk.

The mouse nodded vigorously.

This continued for the next hour and a half. Pikachu would make the same gestures over other pieces of proposal methods Green had typed up and then he'd copy and paste it underneath all the others he'd done previously.

xxxxxxxxx_ **At the Store** _xxxxxxxx

Now came the worst part.

Red timidly approached the cashier trying to make others unaware of his presence. He felt so awkward buying condoms. Not to mention the fact that the condoms and shampoo together was a very awkward combination. Maybe if he played it cool the cashier wouldn't comment on it?

He sighed and set the two items on the countertop.

"Red? Is that you?"

The raven haired boy glanced up to see the familiar cashier in Viridian's store. He had seen the man often enough before since he was shacking up with Green (not to mention all those times from his journey). The cashier, known as Jerry, grabbed the shampoo, it being the taller of the two items, and scanned it without taking his eyes off Red.

"How've you been?" He asked cheerfully. Before Red could answer him he quickly glanced down to grab the box of condoms and paused for a second once he saw them. Red bit his lip, _Crap. _He cursed inwardly. Jerry looked back up at Red. "Visiting Green are ya?" He grinned while raising an eyebrow.

Red quickly tilted his hat down, attempting to hide his blush and found himself cursing at Green for the fourteenth time in the past two hours. "Y-yeah..." He managed to say.

Unbeknownst to Red, Jerry knew all about what Green was planning. He, unlike some people in Viridian, supported their relationship and found them rather complimentary of each other. He wasn't about to spill the beans of the proposal since Daisy, Green's sister, had sworn him to secrecy.

He scanned the box of condoms and set them in the bag with the shampoo. "So, hey, how's Espeon doing?" He inquired the young man. Hoping to show Red that he wasn't really fazed by the items he was buying, in fact he had seen much worse in the past.

Just as he had hoped, Red glanced up. The blush he had earlier was absent from his pale childlike face. "She's doing fine."

"Oh. Mind giving me a few tips?" Jerry asked Red as he typed in the discount on the cash register. "My uncle's sending an Eevee my way in a few weeks and I think it'd be handy to have one around the store, ya know?"

Red nodded. "Well..." The young man thought about what he had done for his Espeon. "Just give it lots of love and I suggest only letting it out during the daytime for it to absorb the Sun's nutrients and get a fluffy rich coat. The more sunlight it basks in, the better. However if you want an Umbreon do the opposite of what you'd do for an Espeon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **At Greens House **_xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Green tapped his thumb on his chin as he looked over the two paragraphs they had dissected from the entire Proposal document. "Alright...Let's see what we got altogether now..." He absently thought out loud as his emerald eyes skimmed over it.

Pikachu looked from the computer screen, to Green then back to the computer screen.

Once he had read the entire thing Green's jaw dropped. The entire thing was mushy, romantic, fluffy, super cheesy even! How could he ever do anything like that? He gagged for a second before glancing back at the document. "This...this is so gross! Red would not like this at all!" He narrowed his eyes and skimmed over the paragraphs a few more times.

Pikachu connected his face and paw in a facepalm as he shook his head. Little did Green know, Red rather liked the hopeless, cheesy romantic things. He just never asked for them.

"There is no way this is happening you do realize." He raised an eyebrow at the electric mouse that stared up at him with an unamused look of its own.

"I'm back." A familiar voice drifted through the house.

"Shit!" Green panicked as Pikachu jumped off the desk. In his moment of panic Green quickly pressed his thumb against the power button on the computer, the screen turned black as the computer shut off just barely in time when Red peeked his head in the office. He turned and smiled at the raven head.

The gym leaders eyes suddenly shot open as he realized he had not saved all that effort him and Pikachu had gone through. He spun around in his chair to actually check to see if the computer itself was actually turned off. To his dismay the system had already shut down and there was no way to retrieve to changed document. "Craaaaaaaaaapp!" Green shook his computer in the middle of his distress.

"What's...wrong?" Red questioned Green due to the sudden change of his attitude.

A small tear fell and Green briefly wiped it away as he grumbled angrily underneath his breath. "Oh...uh. I-it was nothing!" He rubbed the back of his head hoping to push off the spotlight.

Red paused and looked Green's over suspiciously.

"A-anyways. Did you get the items I asked for?" Green asked, slowly pushing his grief away to the back of his mind.

Red blushed slightly. "...why'd you have me go buy condoms?"

Green blinked his emerald eyes for a few seconds. _Huh?_ He stood up from the swivel chair in front of his computer desk and took the list from Red. His lips curled for a few seconds then he abruptly began to laugh. "Oh Arceus, I gave you the wrong list!" He doubled over and continued to laugh.

Red could not believe his ears. Instead of reacting, his eye started to do the faintest twitch to show his irritation.

The gym leader was still doubled over and was now beginning to cry as he imagined the look on Red's face as he bought the two items on the list. "I-I meant to give-" He gasped for air in between his laughter. "-you the grocery list-Bwahahahahaha!"

The scarlet eyed man merely glared daggers at Green showing his dissatisfaction and greatly damaged pride that crumbled beneath the cashier a few minutes ago. "...I hate you so much right now."

Green however was still laughing much to Red's dismay.

"I'm going for a walk...in the forest...now." Red spoke with an unamused tone of voice. He turned on his heel in the doorway to make his way out through the hall. Before he could take the first step Green had wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Green was still cackling. "Oh crap that was hilarious!"

The raven head was still very much unamused and kept the glare on his face. He could only imagine the daggers he was piercing Green with.

"I can make it up to you if you want. I know it was mean to laugh, but I really am sorry." No matter how sincere he sounded he could not keep the grin off of his face.

"Liar." Red snorted. "You had it planned."

"Honestly, no. You were supposed to go pick up stuff for dinner tonight." Green admitted. Although the mistake was still hilarious to him.

"Well I'm not going back there for a week..." Red grumbled. "I even bought you that chocolate you like so much, now I'm thinking I should have eaten it on my way back here."

"I won't make you" Green grinned even harder than earlier. He sighed and tightened his grip around Red's waist, pinning his arms to his side even more so than earlier. The gym leader gently nuzzled the back of Red's neck. "Maybe I should just take you somewhere for dinner then?" He offered.

"Anywhere...?" Red perked up.

"In Kanto. I'm not flying to Unova for dinner." Green rested his chin on Red's shoulder. Hoping to receive a good reaction.

Red pondered all of the possibilities where they could eat dinner at. A small smile crept across his usually stoic face and he turned his head to look at Green. "...I'm going to make your wallet suffer. And I'm still going to eat the chocolate I bought for you."

Green grinned back. "Between you and me, you need the calories dude."

"...is that an invitation to a five course meal and the Celadon City Chocolate Factory I hear?" Red mockingly grinned slightly back at Green before releasing himself from the gym leaders hug. He kneeled down in the hallway to check his shoes.

Green soon joined him. Once he slipped one foot in a shoe he quickly tied the laces together to prevent from any slipping and proceeded to put the second shoe on. "Can you eat all that? I mean, you just came down from Mt. Silver two days ago."

The gym leader did have a point. Due to Red's malnutrition and unstable diet atop the mountain Green would be amazed if he was capable of eating an entire burger. "I can sure as hell try." Red mused in his new building confidence of sucking Green's wallet dry.

Green sighed and stood up to grab his coat off the small table next to the door. "I'm game, let's go." He pushed open the front door and exited it. Red soon followed him. He turned and pulled out his house key and locked the door with the key. _There goes my paycheck for the month... _Green groaned inwardly.

xxxxxxxxx_ **10 O'clock at Night** _xxxxxxxxxxx

The streets of Viridian were silent as the pair walked to Greens house. Well more like Green carrying Red on his back to his house. The former champion had bitten off more from dinner than he could chew. They didn't even make it over to the Celadon City Chocolate Factory like Red wanted to for dessert. But then again, Red couldn't even make it out of the restaurant on his own two feet.

"You barely made it through the third course Red." Green sighed as he trudged along the pathway to his front door. "I doubt you'd have survived the factory..." He was right in that matter but he couldn't help to muse about what would have happened if Red could've finished the full five courses and the trip to the Chocolate Factory. Even after eating all that food though to Greens dismay, Red was still as light as a feather, quite possibly even lighter than that.

"Shut...shut up. Don't talk about food" Red breathed. He brought his fingerless gloved hand up to his mouth to hold back any dinner that urgently wanted to revisit him, instead he gagged. "Totally...worth it." Red forced himself to say after the gag. "We'll go...to the factory...tomorr-" His voice was cut short by even more gagging. His dinner was surely intent on making a visit.

Green chuckled. "Somehow I think you'll be hungry for a month."

"Shussshh..." Red dragged on unintentionally.

Green chuckled to himself at Red's poor attempt at a vague argument. "You shush." He adjusted Red's position on his back and rummaged through his coat pocket, looking for the house key.

"Gladly..." Red mused. "You can put me down now...I want to try walking." The raven head reached towards the front doors wooden frame.

The gym leader sighed but soon complied with Red's wishes of wanting to walk. He gently bent his knees and lowered himself to the ground to allow Red to slide off. Of course after Red was off the raven head immediately grabbed his stomach and stumbled back a foot. Green reached back to grab him but Red swatted his hand away.

"I..." He gulped. "I got this."

Green frowned but pulled back his hand. "Do I have to roll you in?" He joked and turned towards the door once he had the key in his grasp.

Red groaned, arguing was futile and he didn't have the energy to keep it going. "Ha-ha." He smirked slightly. "Just open the door..." Maybe his stomach didn't feel so well since he had been talkative all day long?

The gym leader looked back at Red over his shoulder as he jiggled the key in place and turned the lock. "Yes your waddlyness." He grinned his usual cocky grin before turning the knob on the door. Reaching forward, he shoved the door open and he stepped back to make sure Red was capable of walking into the house. After about ten minutes Red was able to stumble on through enough for Green to walk in and shut the door behind both of them. He slipped his shoes off and stuck them in the corner so no one could trip over them. The gym leader turned around half expecting to see a struggling Red attempting to ditch his own shoes but was surprised to see the raven head had disappeared.

The bathroom light was on. Green flicked the hallway light on and walked down to the bathroom, he could probably guess what Red was doing. As soon as he turned the corner to sneak a glance in the bathroom he was all but surprised to see Red sitting near the toilet. Before Green could make a smart ass remark of any kind, Red's body lurched towards the toilet, its intent solely focused on emptying all he had consumed earlier.

The gym leader crossed his arms over his chest and just watched as Red continued to empty his stomach. When the raven head was done for that round he gasped and cringed. At least his stomach was starting to feel better. Closing his scarlet eyes, he flushed the toilet of its contents, readying it for more.

"There goes 1300 poke dollars..." Green sighed out loud.

Red briefly turned his head for second but quickly turned back to the toilet giving it his full attention as the sudden turn made him nauseous. "This is all your fau-!" He bent his head over the toilet and threw up once more.

Green cringed as Red sat there gasping for breath. He was glad to not be in Red's position of course he was the smarter one to eat slower than Red. Although it made sense since Red's mind was so clouded with the revenge of drying up Greens wallet he had forgotten how much capacity is stomach was able to hold. He sighed and uncrossed his arms and turned to go down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Dragging open a drawer near the sink he pulled out a rag. He stood up and shut the door with his foot and turned the sink on to wet the rag. Briefly, he turned off the sink, ringed out the wet rag of any dripping water and returned to his lover's side. He sat on the side of the bath tub and draped the rag across Red's bare neck. Once that was done he proceeded to pick up Red's now somewhat sweaty bangs to prevent them from getting in his face when he upchucked yet again.

As he watched Red throw up his insides even more so than earlier he couldn't help but grin at a specific thought. "I guess I should be glad it's not pregnant puking." He mused out loud as he watched Red flush the toilet yet again.

The raven head, despite the circumstances, smirked at Greens remark. The gym leader had a point, and for a second Red was glad he wasn't female. "And since this never really had time to digest it doesn't smell that bad."

Green snorted playfully, still holding Red's jet black bangs out of his face. "Although I swear every time you throw up I can see 100 poke dollars just dropping out of your mouth and landing wastefully into the toilet."

"Regardless...thanks for the-" Red was caught off once again by the sudden pressure in his throat signaling the barrage of the soon to be visit from his dinner. Not even a few seconds later the contents of his stomach emptied itself into the toilet yet again. The former champion cringed, hoping that was the last of the wonderful visit from his dinner. Yet he couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought that it still would have ended up in the toilet sooner or later. "...dinner..." He finished.

Green pushed Red's bangs to the side of his face and sat up from where he sat on the tubs side. "Yeah yeah...just ain't your day is it?" He smirked and rested his hands on his hands holding himself up as he leaned back slightly.

"I guess..." Red stared at the porcelain fixture he had become well acquainted with for the past few hours.

"Whelp, tomorrow's a new day. At least I don't have to feed you." The brunette chuckled to himself as he was rather pleased with the turnout of Red's revenge.

Red leaned back away from the toilet and slowly dragged his way over to Green. He leaned his body against the tub and rested his head on Green's thigh. Green reached down and slowly wiped jet black bangs so he could see Red's half closed scarlet red eyes. Red's face was notably paler than what it used to be. If Green didn't look close enough his face was almost white. The former champion slowly closed his eyes then opened them, resting in the moment of silence, trying to decide whether his meal was finished saying hi or not.

Once he deemed it was alright he glanced up at Green, turning his tired and slowly beginning to ache, head. "What time is it?" His body was beginning to grow tired now that the reunion was over.

The gym leader pulled out his Poke Gear and looked at the screen. Once he saw the time he shoved it back in his pocket. "Two in the morning, why?"

Red blinked slowly and turned his head back to the position it was earlier. "You should go to bed. I might be here a little longer." He wasn't completely sure whether his stomach was done or not.

The brunette sighed and brushed Red's bangs again. "I don't have any challengers tomorrow. I'm fine. Besides, it's my fault you're becoming acquainted with your dinner again and again." He smirked down at the raven head. When the young man didn't answer Green continued. "For the amount you've puked, I would have thought you'd be don by now. Or at least running on empty." Did Red really pig out that much?

As he spoke Red had wrapped his arm around Green's leg. Sleep was growing persistent and he absently nuzzled his face against the gym leader's leg.

"Don't do that! You've been hurling all night!" Despite how agitated he sounded he didn't bother to pull away.

"Mmm..." Red mumbled in Greens pants. He peeked up over the fabric on Greens jeans and looked at the towel rack where a grey towel was resting. The former champion pointed at the towel, his fingers shaky from the effort and the changes his body underwent in the past few hours in the presence of the toilet. "Hand me the towel then." He was well aware of the rag on the back of his neck Green had given him earlier but was too lazy to remove it.

The gym leader looked at the towel rack and leaned over on the side of the tub. He grasped at it and missed. He couldn't scoot closer or else he would have fallen over along with Red so instead he swiped at it again. This time he grabbed it and slid it out of its holder and handed it to Red.

The raven head took it and wiped it over his face. Once he cleaned off his face of any stray pieces of his dinner and neatly folded it (those stray pieces on the insdie) and set it off next to the toilet and resumed nuzzling his face in Greens pant leg, "Happy...?"

"Yeeeaaaahhh...sure." Green frowned but wasn't about to complain. "I should probably get you some stomach medicine." He lifted himself off the side of the tub, but before he could actually take a step towards the cabinets Red tightened his hold on his leg.

"No...I'll be fine soon..."

The brunette sighed, Red sure was making this difficult. At least he hadn't thrown up again int he last twenty minutes. That was a good start. Green plopped back down on the side of the couch.

When Red deemed it safe to say his stomach was done hurling itself clean he let go of Green from his hug and slowly used him as support to stand up. "I'm...going to bed." He managed to say as his body shook from the past few hours.

Green was about halfway asleep. When he felt the pressure on his knee from Red using it as supost to stand up he woke up. He blinked a few times before realizing he was still in the bathroom. "You sleepin here or the bed?" He asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

"My ass hurts...so the bed." The raven head answered as he walked near the countertops in the bathroom using them as support.

Green smirked, even if this wasn't the right time to say something like what he was thinking, the moment was too precious to pass up. "I didn't even do anything to you."

Red halfheartedly smiled back at him over his shoulder. "You were just dying to I bet." He attempted to stand up without the support of the countertop but since he had been sitting for so long his leg had fallen asleep. Red wobbled to one side before he began to fall but was soon stopped by Green who had rushed to support him.

"No offense, but after watching you have a wonderful, heartfelt reunion with your dinner, I'm gonna have to hold off kissing you for now." Green smirked down at him with his usual cocky grin.

"How disappointing..." Red frowned as he threw one of his arms over Greens shoulder and pulled himself upright. "...I was so looking forward to one that'd literally sweep me off my feet."

"That I can do." Green added as he swept Red off his feet bridal style. The former champion's lean muscular body was even lighter than it was earlier, that is if it were possible for him to feel lighter than earlier.

Red pulled both of his arms against his chest and snuggled into Greens warm body as he was carried off to the bedroom. "You're warm..." He mumbled quietly as sleep was starting to settle in.

"And you're frozen." Green absently responded while knocking the door to the bedroom open with his foot.

Red weakly stuck his tongue out at Green before his eyes betrayed him and completely shut. A few seconds later and he was soon snoozing away in the gym leaders arms.

Green sighed inwardly. A lot had happened throughout the course of the day and he'd finally been making progress towards proposing to the scarlet eyed young man that was asleep in his arms. He gently set down Red on one side of the bed and tucked him in. Despite the turnout of the day and hanging out with Red in the bathroom all night, Green was still quite content with his decision of wanting to make Red his.


End file.
